


a group chat where we belong

by katkitters



Category: Everybody's Talking About Jamie - Dan Gillespie Sells/Tom MacRae
Genre: Drag Queens, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Post-Canon, dean is secretly a disaster gay, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkitters/pseuds/katkitters
Summary: jamie new, drag queen at 16, accidentally makes a group chat. chaos unfolds.





	1. Chapter 1

gaymienew added sittingpritti, ya-boy-dean, itsbex, itsbecca, sparkleFatimah, and Sayid5 to a group chat.

gaymienew: MY NEXT DRAG SHOW AT LEGS ELEVEN!! show this ticket at the door! see you there! xo jamie  
gaymienew sent [ticket.jpeg]

gaymienew: WAIT IS THIS A GROUP CHAT? HOW DO I CANCEL A GROUP CHAT?  
sittingpritti: Jamie I don't think u can lol

gaymienew: shit.

itsbex: Yea u cant cancel a gc Jamie lmao.

sparkleFatimah: Omg why is Dean here?

gaymienew: cos he likes to come sometimes?

itsbecca: Jamie and Paxton sitting in a tree

ya-boy-dean removed itsbecca from the group.

sittingpritti: brutal.

itsbex: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

ya-boy-dean removed itsbex from the group.

gaymienew: dean don't be mean! >:(

ya-boy-dean: Why are they picking on me when they can pick on Sayid? He's here too!

gaymienew: he's here cos he brings snacks.

ya-boy-dean: Oh

sparkleFatimah changed the group name to A Mistake.

sittingpritti: lol accurate

gaymienew: am i being bullied for not knowing how to use a phone?

sparkleFatimah: Of course :P

Sayid5: Wait why am I here

gaymienew: snacks

Sayid5: Ah.

sparkleFatimah: Are we just gonna ignore how mad Dean got when   
Becca and Bex implied that stuff?

ya-boy-dean: Hjdgfhfd please ignore it, Fatimah.

gaymienew: DID DEAN PAXTON JUST KEYSMASH?!

sittingpritti: :O

ya-boy-dean: Shut up!

-

gaymienew started a private chat with ya-boy-dean.  
gaymienew: are u ok after what they said? i promise they were joking lol i dont see u that way

ya-boy-dean: Yeah I'm fine dw

gaymienew: aight just checking :)

-

gaymienew added itsbex and itsbecca to A Mistake.  
ya-boy-dean: Sorry about that guys.

itsbex: Lol it's fine

itsbecca: ^

gaymienew: ok, so what's the verdict w/ the drag show? who's coming?

sittingpritti: obviously i am

itsbecca: Me and Bex r coming!

sparkleFatimah: I can come

Sayid5: I'm coming. Does Hugo want me to make some of those biscuits again?

gaymienew: prolly. if u keep it up at this rate he'll like u more than me :(

sittingpritti: "prolly"

gaymienew: don't cyberbully me pritti pasha!

sittingpritti: it's ur fault for using an Americanism :/

ya-boy-dean: She has a point.

sittingpritti: see? Dean gets it

gaymienew: one day im blocking both of u


	2. Chapter 2

A Mistake, 12:01 AM  
gaymienew: it's now officially less than a WEEK til the drag show! who wants to come help out at rehearsal tomorrow?? xoxo

gaymienew: wait. it's technically today.

sittingpritti: Jamie New I SWEAR if you don't go the FUCK TO SLEEP I will BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE and make you some delicious decaf vegan sleepy-time tea.

ya-boy-dean: I was expecting that to be way more violent...

itsbex: PRITTI SAID FUCK!

itsbecca: PRITTI SAID FUCK

itsbecca: OMG jinx

sittingpritti: it's not a big deal! everyone says fuck!

gaymienew: everything you say is a big deal pritti pasha and ur my best friend and i love u

sparkleFatimah: Ew lol

gaymienew: i'm gay what do you expect?? do you want me to blank my bestest friend on this planet and never show her any affection?!

sittingpritti: would you dare

sittingpritti: also does that mean you have a bestest friend that isn't on this planet? [thinking emoji]

gaymienew: that's a secret.

ya-boy-dean: Jamie New is an alien, confirmed.

gaymienew: this is homophobia

Sayid5: Omg guys go to sleep

Sayid5 has muted the chat

sparkleFatimah: Top 10 anime betrayals

sittingpritti: HGSDJHGDJDFDF

ya-boy-dean: I'm going to sleep.

ya-boy-dean has muted the chat

gaymienew: so cold, dean...............

itsbecca: same

itsbex: ^

itsbex has muted the chat

itsbecca has muted the chat

sittingpritti: has anyone not muted the chat except for me and jamie?? wtf

gaymienew: fatimah hasn't!

sparkleFatimah: Sleep is for the weak.

sittingpritti: FATIMAH FOR PETE'S SAKE GET SOME SLEEP!

sparkleFatimah: Never

gaymienew: an absolute queen.

sittingpritti: NO!!!!!!!!

sittingpritti has muted the chat

gaymienew: goodnight fatimah!

sparkleFatimah: Goodnight Jamie!

gaymienew has muted the chat


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rehearsal shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being kinda inactive dhjkdhfjkk i dont use ao3 much except to just read fic ! im not much of a writer lolol

A Mistake, 11AM  
gaymienew: anyone else coming to rehearsal?

sittingpritti: i think everyone's here

Sayid5: Break a nail Jamie!

gaymienew: thank u sayid xo

itsbex: LOCAL ICONIC DUO IS IN THE BUILDING!!!!

itsbecca sent iconicselfie.jpg

gaymienew: AHHHHH BECCA UR TOP IS SO CUUUUUTE!

itsbecca: Thx Jamie! Mayb I'll let u borrow it sometime

gaymienew: yes plssssss omg you'd make my bloody day

sittingpritti: we stan

sparkleFatimah: break a nail Jamie, keep me posted xo

gaymienew: thank uuuuuu <3

itsbex: Update: Jamie started blasting Born This Way and Hugo and his friends ran in, like, immediately

sittingpritti sent a video: lady-gaga-dance-party.mov

sparkleFatimah: AHAHAHAHAHA IM CREASED

gaymienew: it's gay culture!

ya-boy-dean: Tag yourself, I'm Pritti's "WOOOO" from behind the camera when Jamie did the slutdrop

itsbecca: Honestly Dean I'm surprised u even know what a slutdrop is

gaymienew: my pure gay influence is clearly infectious

ya-boy-dean: Yeah, but I'm straight

gaymienew: that's what they all say ;) xo

gaymienew: ok back to rehearsal!

ya-boy-dean: ...

Sayid5: Have fun! And tell Hugo I'm bringing cookies to the show

sittingpritti sent a video: rehearsal.mov

sittingpritti: it was going well until jamie kicked one of his heels off... rest in peace

sparkleFatimah: THIS IS SOMETHING ELSE

sparkleFatimah: IM CHOKIGN

sparkleFatimah: TODAY'S MOOD IS JAMIE YELLING "THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER PRITTI PASHA! WE HAVE A WOUNDED SOLDIER" AS PRITTI CHUFFIN PISSES HERSELF IN THE BG

itsbecca: He's cradling the shoe now LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO

gaymienew: y'all are bullies

itsbex: "Y'all"

gaymienew: i'm gay, bex, i'm allowed to say y'all

itsbex: Fair dos

gaymienew: another update: we're taking a lunch break and my bestest friend pritti pasha got us vegan smoothies like the absolute mad lad she is

gaymienew sent legend.png

gaymienew: look @ how pleased she looks w/ those fuckin smoothies... i love her

sittingpritti: JAMIEEEEE <3 <3 <3

sparkleFatimah: Ew, lol

gaymienew: this is homophobia let me appreciate my best friend

ya-boy-dean: Pritti is great

sittingpritti: aw dean!

itsbecca: WE LOVE PRITTI PASHA IN THIS HOUSE!

itsbex: YESSS

sittingpritti: i am GOING to CRY!

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST FELT LIKE WRITING SMTH LIKE THIS there isnt enough jamie fic on this site and im a sucker for group chat fics


End file.
